


The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward-Alternate Edition

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Biting, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Zelda offers Link the single greatest reward in Hyrule's history. Seven days of pure, perverted, delight. Day One involves princess pussy, an insane orgy, and a magical threesome with the Great Fairy.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward-Alternate Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910023) by [TheMidnightTalebearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer). 



> This version adds an additional hot ass sex scene to the original chapter. If it's popular, I'll write a second chapter where Link visits the Gerudo Fortress.

The sun poured down in golden beams, like blessings from the goddesses, upon a land reclaimed from the grasp of evil. Beneath that light, and the crisp, sapphire skies, stood Hyrule castle, regally towering over the town that surrounded it. In that famed castle's lush, verdant, courtyard stood the wise and noble Princess Zelda, resplendent in her beauty. She was tall, golden-haired, and sported keen eyes as blue as the sky itself. She wore a crown of gold with a red jewel in its center and a silken dress of plum, white, and gold, that hugged her shapely body. A jeweled necklace hung over her ample bosom, and long, white, gloves covered her hands. But the loveliest thing of all was her smile, for it was quiet and graceful and full of kindness.

Before her was a golden-haired hero clad in a cap and tunic of forest green. He was tall and muscular and wore leggings of white. A sword and shield were strapped across his back. Though he stared at his princess intently, his face was full of courage, and his eyes positively shone with a warrior's spirit. This was Link, the Hero of Time to whom the people of every realm owed thanks for their lives and the destruction of the evil king Ganondorf.

"You are a great and noble hero, Link," the princess said in a voice like soft music. "All the races of Hyrule owe you their lives. I must thank you for all you have done for us. You have given so much," she continued, calling an intricate, blue ocarina into existence by her magic, "and now you must permit me to give some of it back."

"That isn't necessary, Your Majesty," Link replied a bit shyly. He had faced dinosaurs that made him less nervous than the princess before him.

"I assure you it is," she replied sweetly, putting a finger to his lips to silence him. "And you must call me Zelda. We're friends, after all."

Link swallowed hard and nodded. She was technically correct. The pair had met as children in this very courtyard seven years ago. She had been only the second girl he'd ever met who wasn't a Kokiri. She'd also been prettier by far than anyone he'd ever known. She'd trusted him with a mission, and deep in the throes of a crush, he'd charged bravely ahead with little regard for the danger. But by the time he was finished, his princess had vanished. And then he'd lost seven years of his life.

"In my hand," she spoke quietly, "I hold the Ocarina of Time. And now, Link, I want to give you a choice. I can return you to your childhood at once, so that you may have all the time, friendship, and wonder that you have lost, or..."

Suddenly and swiftly, she closed the distance between them, cradling Link's head in her right hand. Quick as thinking, she kissed him with more passion than became a princess, hungrily drawing his tongue into her mouth. Link's eyes grew wide in utter astonishment. What he didn't know then was that seven years ago, young Zelda had a crush of her own. When danger had befallen the castle in those dark days, Impa, her attendant, had to drag her away bodily that she might not be hurt waiting for the forest boy from her dreams.

"Or," she repeated, reluctantly breaking the kiss, "you may follow me and be my guest for the week first. If you will say yes, I swear I will give you the single greatest reward in Hyrule's history."

"Y..you already have," Link sputtered, desperately trying to keep his emotions under control. Nearly all of Hyrule's knights would have happily slit his throat to experience what he just had.

"Sweet as well as strong," she praised him, "but that was nothing at all. Stay will me, Link, and I will show you something truly special. Will you?" she asked. Her tone was eager and pleading.

"Yes, Zelda," Link replied simply, in a tone that was just as eager.

"My princess, you don't have time for trysts right now!" a harsh, female, voice suddenly admonished.

With a flash of light, Impa appeared, tall and fierce in the dress of the Sheikah. Zelda rounded on her at once, her face contorted with anger and determination. Impa had raised, taught, and protected her for many years. None of that entered the princess' mind. Link had agreed to stay with her. That was all that mattered to her at that moment. That, and getting him in her private chambers. Hyrule had gotten along without her for seven years, she reasoned. Another week wasn't much of a stretch.

"I have all the time I need," Zelda answered hotly. "At some point, I plan to send my friend here seven years into the past. Can I not also send myself back seven days should something catastrophic happen because I won't deny myself as I have these seven years? I have fought and bled and nearly died for this kingdom up to now, and in a week, I shall fight, and bleed, and nearly die for it once more if need be. But right now, the only thing I give a damn about is making Link the happiest Hylian that ever lived!"

Nervous love had been consuming Link up to that point, but that fiery speech woke his cock up at once. The usually reserved princess was beginning to resemble a wildcat, and her bow had magically replaced the ocarina. Link had fought for thousands of people in his short life, but few people had ever taken up arms for him, and fewer still because they wanted to fuck him. It was clear to everyone that was what Zelda wanted to do, and Link found he was suddenly very horny indeed.

"So be it," Impa growled, vanishing the moment she saw the bow.

Impa knew precisely how well Zelda could fight. If she stayed, Zelda would get the living shit beaten out of her, and she, Impa, would be executed by the king. Zelda was good, but not good enough to overcome her trainer. The bow vanished, and Zelda seized Link by the hand, her royal manners having nearly vanished.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens," she said with unmistakable lust. And the pair slipped in the castle by a back way to avoid any further interruption.

Zelda's chambers turned out to be large, elegant, and practical, with maps of the kingdom across the walls, and dry histories upon the shelves. The bed in the center was luxurious, covered in plum and creme linen. As the pair of them entered, Zelda sat on it at once.

"I don't mean to seem forward," Zelda opened, struggling not to sound like a horny slut just yet, "but as you heard, no one's touched me but me, and that has to change. I can't easily remove this dress on my own, so I ask you to get it off me as quickly as possible. I can assure you I don't care how you do it because..."

Link quickly shed his shield and drew his sword. With a light step, he was behind the princess in seconds. A moment later, a skillful strike had cut Zelda's stays. A few more careful cuts, and the dress fell away entirely. The princess let out a low moan as the cold air danced upon her skin. Her pussy had started to leak from the first cut, and Link now saw the neatly trimmed triangle of golden hair between her legs. It shined with Zelda's juices and twitched with need. In mere moments, Link had slipped out of his garments and laid the princess on her back.

"Thank the goddesses!" she moaned loudly as Link fell on her tits. He rolled one in his fingers and greedily nursed on the other. "Oh yes! Oh yes! O, sweetheart, yes! Yes suck those nice, big, nipples. Suck my fucking tits!"

As the princess Zelda possessed double D cup tits, this proved to be rather a tall order, but if Link was anything, he was determined. He slobbered all over each of Zelda's jugs, licking and sucking every inch of tit meat.

"Oh fuck! Spit on my tits! Yeah, just like that! Now slurp it up! Shove that fucking tit flesh down your throat. Gods! Squeeze that tit. Oh, shit!. Twist the nipple! Maul it while I fingerfuck my fucking princess cunt! Oh, gods, yes, Zelda, you nasty, little bitch! Ream your pussy like a back alley slut! Oh...hey! Where the fuck do you think you're...oh..oh..GODS! WHO THE FUCK TAUGHT YOU TO DO THAT? NOBODY'S EVER...FUCK..OH..FUCK..EAT IT. I HEARD STORIES, BUT...EAT MY NASTY CUNT!! SHOVE YOUR TONGUE UP MY SLIT, YOU BASTARD. EAT THIS WHORE TIL SHE FUCKING SCREAMS! OH FUCK ME! THE WINDOWS ARE OPEN AREN'T THEY? EVERY FUCKING PERSON IN THE CASTLE...I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU CAN ALL HEAR ME BEG LIKE A WHORE! JACK OFF AND SAVE ME THE CUM! I'LL GOBBLE UP EVERY FUCKING DROP! BUT IF ANYONE COMES THROUGH THAT FUCKING DOOR TO TRY TO STOP THIS WONDERFUL MAN FROM DEVOURING MY HOLE, I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS! OH FUUUUCCCKKK!!!"

Plenty of people throughout the castle heard Zelda's screams as her orgasm tore across her body like wildfire. By order of the king, no one did approach the door. Impa had told him about Link, and his knights had no chance against the man who'd defeated the great King of Evil. For his part, Link kept up the attack through two more orgasms, until the princess' voice went hoarse. At last, she fairly collapsed on her bed with a satisfied smile and a contented sigh.

"Oh dear, I'm supposed to be rewarding you," she moaned after two minutes' rest. And she smothered him with a flurry of kisses.

She touched her lips to each of his nipples, and the magic in them increased the pleasure Link felt threefold. He groaned loudly as she cradled his nutsack. It felt warm for a moment, and then she released him.

"I've just given you the gift of multiple orgasms," she said with a smile. Next moment, everyone in the castle heard Link's voice.

Zelda took the tip of his cock in her mouth and began licking with wild abandon. With her charms in place, the pleasure Link felt was extraordinary, and soon, to her utter joy, the princess was tasting precum.

"Do you like how that feels?" Zelda asked him telepathically. "Or would you rather I did THIS," she said, bobbing her head up and down. Each time her head came down, a bit more of Link's ten inches found a home in her soft, warm mouth. "Or maybe...maybe I ought to let you do it. I'd like that. Grab my dainty little head and jam that cock down my throat. Go oomph."

Zelda's thoughts were cut off when Link did as instructed and rammed his tool home. He didn't think anything in the world could feel as good as the tongue that now encircled his manhood. Consumed with lust, he began skullfucking Zelda forcefully. Soon, spit was bubbling from her mouth. Whenever he pulled out, thick ropes of saliva connected the pair, and the princess swore and panted for air. But she would not allow Link to take it easy on her. Whenever he tried, she demanded he "ream my fucking throat like the whore I am!" Suddenly, Link went in balls deep and held Zelda's head in place.

"SWALLOW IT, YOU DIRTY WHORE!" he growled amid the groans of men and women who were clearly masturbating in the hall. Link grunted as the first ropes of sperm exploded from his cock directly down Zelda's windpipe. She coughed and sputtered as some of the cum found a home on her belly and some spurted around Link's cock, spangling her chin and tits.

"Hell yeah! Gag the bitch!" shouted a woman in the hall. Zelda recognized it as one of her chambermaids.

And gag the bitch Link did. As Zelda had promised, the cum simply didn't stop with the first orgasm. Four more loads went down Zelda's throat, and soon, cum began dripping from her nose. Then Link yanked his spit and cum covered cock from Zelda's mouth so that he could blast the remnant all over her face.

"YOU LIKE THAT FACIAL, BITCH? TELL ALL YOUR SUBJECTS TOUCHING THEMSELVES OUTSIDE! TELL THEM WHAT THEIR SLUT PRINCESS WANTS!"

"SIX LOADS OF CUM UP MY FUCKING TWAT!"

"Fuck me!" some guy yelled as she got on all fours.

"Yes, sir!" a woman answered him. Seconds later, the sounds of thrusting were audible. At least they were until Zelda gave her subjects a new command.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I WANT THEM ALL TO SEE WHAT A NASTY WHORE THEIR PRINCESS IS. OH GODS! COME IN. WATCH ME TAKE THIS CUM SPEWING COCK UP MY FUCKING VIRGIN HOLE!"

"If she's a virgin, I'm king of the Gerudos!" some guy quipped to general bawdy laughter.

"I AM, AND I'LL ARRANGE THAT FOR YOU. NO. I'M NOT KIDDING. NOW FUCK ME RAGGED, LINK!"

And so the Hero of Time, in mid orgasm, rammed his way past Zelda's hymen, and into her womb. She screamed out a string of obscenities as he pounded her, while several people cheered, copped feels, and smacked her ass. When Link had cum in her cunt six times, he sprayed her ass with cum and collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Taking complete advantage, men came all over whatever clear bit of flesh they could find while women rubbed their cunts on her hands, feet, and thighs. Nothing like this had occurred in Hyrule's history.

Once the people were sated, they suddenly remembered that Zelda was the king's daughter. Many of them were knights, but that fact wouldn't save them if the king decided on paying Gorons to exact his revenge. They fled with remarkable speed, leaving Link and Zelda in a puddle of fluids.

"This is the best day of my life," Link groaned with exhaustion.

“And it’s not over yet,” Zelda panted wearily, summoning her Ocarina. 

She blew the notes of her lullaby expertly, and with a brilliant flash of golden light, the Great Fairy of Magic appeared. Her hair was pink and wild, her dress appeared to be made of forest leaves, and her laugh rang out in space, bringing joy to Link and Zelda’s hearts. 

“Hail, noble princess!” she opened cheerfully. “And is that Link? Goodness, you were much smaller the last time we met. Have you been having a little fun, Highness?” Particles of light rained down on them both, restoring their strength by the power of fairy magic. 

“More than a little,” Zelda replied gratefully. “I was just wondering if you would like to join us?”

“Fuck yeah!” the Great Fairy answered eagerly. Link felt a surge of lust dash up his spine. 

“I love you so much,” Link smiled, getting to his feet and kissing Zelda deeply, gently stroking her hair.”

“He’s not just saying that due to hot fairy pussy either,” the Great Fairy giggled. “Let’s get the fun started!”

She lay across the princess’ disheveled bed, stripping at once, and running her hands across her nipples. She appreciated how they stiffened at once. She cupped her double D cup tits, licking her lips as the pair approached her. She groaned aloud like a back alley whore, roughly squeezing her flesh and tweaking each long nipple. 

“Link, you enjoyed kissing the princess, didn’t you? Mind if I take a turn?” So saying she grabbed Zelda and pulled her close, ramming her lithe, fairy tongue down princess Zelda’s, royal throat. 

The pair made out for nearly five minutes. All that time, they took it in turns to jack off Link’s well-lubed cock. When, at last, the women’s tongues stopped swirling, the Great Fairy crooked her finger, silently beckoning Link to come to her. When he drew closer, she pulled him into a kiss. One of his hands clasped the fairy's massive tit immediately.

"Moving right in, I see,” she laughed when her mouth was free. You always were a boy of action. Why don't you suck it for me, and let Zelda suck the other one?" she asked, gently nudging his head into position.

Zelda and Link moved to act on instructions, drawing a long, loud, moan from the Fairy’s lips. They began suckling like hungry babies, so that the Great Fairy writhed and moaned lewdly, caressing Link’s head with one hand and Zelda’s tits with the other. Obscene slurping and smacking sounds filled everyone’s ears, and the Link could smell two hot cunts oozing beside him.

"You two really know how to make a fairy happy," the Fairy encouraged, shoving her hand down to her cunt. "God, yes! Please this slut! Keep sucking it just like that! Fuck! He saves kingdoms  _ and _ sucks tit like a champ? My princess, marry this man, or I will!" the Fairy chortled, watching Link’s face flush slightly. 

_ Don’t think I haven’t considered it _ , replied Zelda telepathically. She was gratified to find the idea greatly appealed to Link. 

The princess took hold of a tuft of her pussy hair and tugged it firmly, letting pain mix with pleasure. Then she slipped two fingers into her tight, needy, snatch, pumping slowly at first, then pistoning with all her strength. With a guttural grunt, Zelda placed her other hand on her lover's cock, squeezing Link’s shaft and teasing the underside of his cockhead. 

_ Hell yes!  _ Link thought at Zelda, not wanting to stop his sucking for a moment.  _ Pump it for me, you wonderful, horny, little cum dump. Yeah! Rub the head and pump my fuckpole harder _ !"

_ You like that, don't you, naughty boy _ ? Zelda replied huskily, applying more pressure and coating the shaft in his precum.

The Fairy whimpered with pleasure as the vibrations from Link's moans of assent sent shocks of electric current through her nipple. She drilled her pussy and grabbed a handful of Link's firm ass, eagerly kneading and pinching the taut flesh.

_ Fuck yes, you sexy bitch _ ! Link exclaimed at once.  _ Do you have any idea how hot you look dripping with fountain water? Grope my ass _ !  _ Squeeze it while Zelda jacks my cock _ !  _ Gods, this shit feels so fucking good _ !  _ Hell yes _ !  _ Tease that asshole _ !

Zelda released the nipple she'd been sucking, much to the Fairy’s dismay, and plunged her mouth on Link’s big cock, bobbing up and down, and sucking greedily. The Hero of Time groaned appreciatively, and cradled her head with one hand, forcing it down roughly, just as he knew the princess loved. The Fairy moaned loudly as the choking noises reached her ears, and shoved a third finger in the inferno that was her pussy. She brushed that churning hand across her clit whenever she could, and when she did, she’d let out a moan like a filthy hooker. 

"Hell yes, Link! Gag the fucking bitch! Use her mouth like a gutter slut’s pussy! Bite my tit while you skullfuck your princess! Look how that dick-craving bitch fills her cock slot! Chew my nipple while I finger you ass Ream your dripping snatch faster, you cumbucket whore! Did you like your subjects humping and cumming all over you, bitch? The fairies did. They’ve been squirting hard for the last half hour!”

_ Gag me fucking harder _ ! Zelda begged eagerly, as she and the Fairy began thrashing wildly.  _ Feed this dirty bitch even more of that cum! Fill me till I look nine months pregnant _ ! The girls were seized with incredible shocks of pleasure coursing through their bodies like a mighty river. The strength of their orgasms left both girls motionless for several moments. 

“I’m glad you two enjoyed that so much,” Link remarked with a smile, finally freeing his mouth. “Your finger feels good as shit up my ass. Keep pumping while I gag this lovely girl. She’s about to swallow a fuck ton of cum!” 

The Fairy groaned lewdly and acted on instructions. Soon, Link was grunting and spewing hard. Zelda choked badly, but greedily swallowed as much as she could. The Fairy eagerly helped her, swallowing whatever she missed, until Link was sated, and the women were making out with his load.

“And this is just day one,” Zelda breathed happily. “We’re headed to the Gerudo fortress tomorrow. You’re going to have your very own army of sluts! Gods, I can’t wait!”

Neither could Link. 


End file.
